


A Place in the Pack

by TuckerPuppy (HarleyD)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Derek, Anal Sex, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Derek is a Good Alpha, Dominance, Dysfunctional Relationships, Human Stiles Stilinski, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Isaac and Stiles friendship, M/M, Male Slash, Mating, Nervous Stiles Stilinski, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Oral Sex, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Power Imbalance, Scott is a Bad Friend, Season 2ish AU, Should I tag it again for those in the back?, Shy Stiles, Slash, Stiles whump, Top Derek, Whump, Whump., a/b/o dynamics, altered ABO, submissive stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-10 00:12:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyD/pseuds/TuckerPuppy
Summary: Derek has his little pack and Stiles has been hanging around the fringes, but Derek realizes that he needs to bring him fully in to the pack to protect him.  Scott doesn't like the way things are going, but everyone else seems on board.  Isaac is thrilled.   Derek doesn't want to turn Stiles into a wolf, not that he needs to, Stiles already smells like pack. Stiles already smells like *his*.  He just needs to do something about it.This takes place season 2ish... it will not follow canon.  And why dont we just say for this story they are seniors and 18, and in this world Derek has just been successfully running his pack for a few years. Pack feels, especially with Isaac and Stiles bonding.  Not at all canon compliant.  Also, use of the term 'omega' different than in the show, here we will use it for low pack member and not rogue wolf.  Also, gonna get slashy up in here  :D  And read the tags people, it makes it pretty clear what kind of story it is.  Dont like, dont read. :D





	1. Chapter 1

            Understandably irritated, Stiles slumped on the arm of the couch, purposely keeping his distance from Scott.  Another moon, another ass kicking.  This time was especially exciting since it had left him with a vibrant black eye.  Scott was giving him sad puppy dog eyes but he was ignoring him, though the only other person to look at was Derek and that wasn’t something he wanted to do either so he found himself staring at the floor.

            After a long awkward silence Scott tried again, “Stiles, you know that I didn’t mean to-”

            “Why is it when you go wolf you always kick _my_ ass?  You go right for me every freaking time.”

            He rolled his shoulders and Stiles wouldn’t have realized something was different if Scott hadn’t glanced at Derek.  “What?”

            “Stiles…”

            “What is going on?”

            He got a look on his face like he was about to do something he didn’t want to and damned if Stiles didn’t have to resist the urge to tell him never mind.  A blush was working its way up Scott’s face and he wouldn’t look at him, “My wolf… when I turn you just don’t…”  His hands moved awkwardly as he tried to will Stiles to understand, “You try to order me around, you get mouthy and my wolf…” 

            Stiles was sure he looked as confounded as he felt and before he could push Scott any farther Derek spoke up, voice exasperated.  “You’re not submissive enough.  As long as you keep trying to act dominant the wolf is going to put you in your place.  You’re lower in the pack, you need to act it.”

            “What?”

            “You’re submissive, act it.  Your bravado only makes the wolf want to force you to submit so just give up the bullshit and act like you’re supposed to.”

            His face was flushed, angry, and he glanced at Scott who was looking at the floor, so he turned his anger to Derek.  “You want me to pretend to be-”

            “No.”  He stalked forward and Stiles let out a small squeak, losing his perch on the arm of the couch and landing on his back.  Normally Derek would have backed off at that but he kept pushing, a knee going down on the couch next to him, brushing against his hip and he snarled in his face.  “I’m not asking you to pretend, you _are_ submissive.”

            It was hard to argue in his position, smart words came to the front of his brain but his mouth was dry and he stared up Derek, though when he growled his eyes slid away to his shoulder.  Derek’s head turned towards Scott, smug.  “See, this is what you need to do, you need to assert your place in the pack.”

            The anger made a comeback and he reached up to shove Derek away but those eyes turned back to him and his hand fell away no matter how hard he tried.  He wanted to prove him wrong, but he was terrified of Derek and they both knew it. 

            “I get it Derek, let him up.”

            “Yea.”  The word had so little force that Derek didn’t even bother to make him to take it back.  He pushed away lithely, and Stiles just stayed where he was for a moment as he tried to slow his heart.  When he finally felt calmed and back to himself he sat up, though he kept his eyes averted, “If I do that, will his wolf get along with me?”

            Out of the corner of his eye he could see Derek nod, “He should.  His wolf recognizes you as pack, you even smell like pack to me, he isn’t trying to kill you, just to get you to submit.”

            He took that in, and something occurred to him, “When you wolf out you never go after me.”

            Derek made a disparaging sound, “There isn’t a question if you’re submissive to me or not, we already know that.”

            Ignoring that seemed like a good idea, especially when he was right, so he turned his attention to his friend, “Scott?”

            He didn’t need to voice the question, Scott knew what he was asking.  “He’s right.  I just… when you act… it makes the wolf hard to control.”  He shrugged and finally looked up, “I’m sorry Stiles, I don’t want to hurt you.”

            “Do not apologize to him.  There is nothing wrong with knowing your place in the pack.  He needs to accept it.”  Derek moved closer to Scott and pointed at Stiles, “Come here.”

            “You can’t… you can’t just order me around.”

            “He might have issues with making you submit but I do not.  Come here or I will _make_ you come here.”

            Stiles was shaking, trying so hard to stand against him.  He wasn’t a wolf, or an animal, and so what if he wasn’t physically stronger there were other things to consider.  Derek growled again and he took a step forward before he realized it.  Desperate his eyes went to Scott, “Tell him.”

            He wasn’t sure what he wanted Scott to do, but he did know that he wanted Scott to stand up for him, protect him.  The growling had stopped without him realizing it and he turned his attention back to Derek who was smirking.  “See?  You look to him for protection, you already know all this if you would just pay attention.  Now come here.”

            Scott may be slow but he was catching on and there was only the slightest apology in his voice, “Come here Stiles, we’ll just get this sorted out, okay?”

            “Scott.”  He felt betrayed, “You can’t be serious.”

            Derek’s hand dropped onto Scott’s shoulder and even the bit of apology that had been there was gone, “Stiles, come here.”

            He didn’t like it but he finally moved forward, eyes on the ground.  He stopped a few feet in front of them and knew that his heart was racing, facing the two wolves was stressful and he tried to hide it.

            “Stop.”  Derek grabbed him by his shirt and yanked him forward and he hadn’t even seen him move.  “Stop covering up your fear.  You’re afraid, be afraid.”  He nodded to Scott, “Go ahead and transform.”

            He was much too close to Scott for that and tried to pull away but Derek’s grip didn’t loosen and he found himself starting to struggle. “Stiles.”

            “I already got my ass kicked once tonight, I think that is enough.”  His voice broke as Derek pulled him closer against his body and held both his arms, keeping him still.

            Scott wasn’t transforming though, too busy eyeing Stiles.  “Derek, I’m not sure.”

            “Now.”  That was definitely an order and Scott nodded, looking worried though.

            Scott was a lost cause so he turned his attention to Derek, “Will you protect me from him?”

            “You shouldn’t need to be protected if you just submit.”

            Scott was looking down and his body was starting to almost vibrate and despite that it was a bad idea he pressed harder into Derek, trying to hide.  The arms holding him did gentle and Derek made a soothing sound behind him, “You’re safe Stiles, we’re your pack.”

            He was suddenly facing the same wolf that had knocked him senseless not 12 hours before and he whimpered.  There was barely anything of his friend left in his eyes and he huddled against Derek.  Scott made an almost curious sound and moved forward but kept a distance between them, pacing a bit. 

            Stiles jumped when Derek leaned in and spoke against his neck.  “He won’t approach you when you are clearly being protected by me.  I’m going to back up, remember, we are your pack and we won’t hurt you.  Okay?”

            Saying no probably wouldn’t help, so he didn’t bother.  He gave a resigned nod and when Derek backed up he instantly missed the comfort, missed the only thing in the room that could stand between him and Scott if he decided to attack him.

            He was rushed all that once and he cried out, stumbling back so quickly that he lost his footing and landed on his butt with an undignified squeak.  Scott grabbed his shirt and nearly threw him across the room, leaving him to sprawl awkwardly on his stomach, a little stunned.  Panicked his eyes found Derek but he hadn’t moved forward and he really did trust him to make sure he didn’t get his throat torn out.

            Scott stalked towards him and he tried to do as Derek had told him.  He didn’t try to yell or defend himself, just rolled onto his back and kept his hands on the ground.  His nerve broke when Scott got closer, he had never allowed the other to get so close in this form without fighting or running and he whimpered out, “Please Scott, it’s me.”

            It did make Scott pause and he was sniffing the air.  He went onto all fours and clambered over him, growling.  At that point what Derek was saying finally made sense because he didn’t look at him like his friend, he looked at him like a threat.  He turned his eyes away and tried to look as small as possible.

            Slowly the growling tapered off, though Scott didn’t move.  In a move too fast to see he grabbed Stiles wrists and pressed them hard to the floor on either side of his head and his teeth were at Stiles’ throat.  He could feel them pressed against his neck and he made a small scared sound but he didn’t fight him.

            It seemed like forever but finally he pulled back and the teeth were replaced with a long wet lick of Scott’s tongue up the side of his face.  It was so unexpected that all Stiles could do was sputter.  Even after the weight was off him and Scott moved back he stayed where he was, not sure he should get up.  He turned his eyes to Derek, looking for guidance, and he gave him a quick nod.

            Stiles rolled onto his stomach and pushed up to all fours, trying to even out his breathing at the close encounter.  Before he could think about it he snarked, “Next time keep your freaking tongue to yourself!”

            There was a sudden commotion and Scott practically fell on top of him, nearly driving him towards the floor with a yip.  Arms wrapped around his waist and Scott was pressed against his back but before the odd position could be figured out the weight was gone. 

            As soon as he could Stiles scrambled to his feet, panting and stared at Derek holding Scott by the shirt.  He thought the other had attacked him but Derek was actually laughing and he waved his hands in their direction, “Did he try to attack me?”

            “No.”  He gave Scott a quick shake, voice laced with humor. “Bad dog.”  He looked back to Stiles and the laughter had faded into a smirk that put him on edge, “He was showing dominance.  Just not in a way I expected.”

            “What does that mean?”  Based on how amused Derek was he almost didn’t want to know.

            “He mounted you.” 

            “Moun…. Mounted me?” 

            He let Scott go as he came back to human, and he looked properly embarrassed but Stiles didn’t even pay him attention, centered on Derek’s smirk.  The older man nodded, “Males will mount each other to show their dominance… who is… top dog so to speak.  Did not expect that.”  He chuckled again and Stiles felt his face heat up.

            “Stiles, I’m sorry, I had no idea that-”

            “It’s fine.”  His voice was tight, embarrassed, but he didn’t want to give Derek the satisfaction of seeing him squirm.  “Your wolf didn’t kill me, so I guess it worked.  Hopefully it … sticks.”

            Scott frowned and shook his head, “Stiles, you know… I’m sorry… I… I gotta go.”  He glanced back and forth between them and then bolted.  Stiles pushed down his aggravation at that, he was the one that was injured it didn’t seem fair that he was the one left to deal with the aftermath.

            He turned that anger on Derek, “Was that what you wanted when you dragged me here?”

            “I want my pack to work.  You were causing problems.”

            He couldn’t help the snort at that, “I was?  The only one that doesn’t change and kick the shit out of anyone?”

            “The only one that doesn’t know the rules.  This is why you don’t have humans in your pack!”  He stalked towards him and Stiles backed up to the wall.

            Even though he was scared and couldn’t meet Derek’s eyes it didn’t keep him quiet, “I do everything you tell me!  I try…”  Somewhere the anger slipped away and his voice was only hurt because he was well aware of his short comings, “I’m not a wolf, you keep reminding me, I’m not, but I try!”

            A hand raised at him and he flinched, not the first time Derek had hit him, but he only pressed under his chin so he raised his eyes.  “I know you do.”  His voice had softened in a way that Stiles wasn’t used to, a way he only ever talked to the wolves in.  “You try harder than Scott, I didn’t mean that.”

            He tried to look away but Derek tightened his hold and Stiles didn’t understand what was going on, “What?”

            A smile tugged at his mouth, “Relax.  It’s not on you… this is on me.  How do I make a human part of my pack and still keep him safe?”

            He wasn’t comfortable with the close contact, but there was nowhere to go.  “I’m fine.”

            “Stiles.”   The exasperation was clear in the word.  “I try to get Scott to stop attacking you and he ends up humping you, that should never have happened with you being human.  What else could go wrong?”  He edged in closer and pressed his face against Stiles neck, letting go so he could tilt his head back, “You smell like pack.  You’re human, how do you smell like pack?"

            He didn’t struggle against him, he hadn’t been lying when he said he did everything Derek asked, for whatever it meant Derek was his Alpha, even without a wolf telling him so.  “I’m around you guys a lot…”

            “No, it’s not that you smell like wolf, you smell like _pack._ ”  He pulled back to give Stiles a serious look, “If you run into a rogue wolf they are going to think you really are one of us, the pack wolves respond to you like you are a wolf… Scott should never have cared if you submitted, that instinct doesn’t come out with humans.”

            A shiver of something close to fear moved up Stiles’ back because he didn’t understand what he meant, what he was trying to tell him.  He focused on what he knew, “I’m not a wolf, I haven’t been bitten or anything if that’s what you’re thinking.”

            “I know.  I don’t… I don’t understand what has happened but I think I’ve made a mistake treating you like a human in the pack.”

            “You want me to leave?”  He wanted to keep the panic out of his voice, to stay cool but he couldn’t.  The pack was his home, his family and he didn’t think he could stand to lose them.

            “No.  I want you to be here for training tomorrow.”

            He could not have been more surprised, “With you guys?”

            Derek let him go and moved back and even though there was something like uncertainty in his eyes his voice was firm. “You’re part of the pack you train with the pack.  Now go.”

            “Derek, I don’t-”

            “Tomorrow Stiles… tomorrow we will see what kind of trouble we’ve created.”

 

 

 

 

           


	2. Chapter 2

            Leaving Derek felt odd, and Stiles chalked it up to just being nervous about that he would be training with them the next day.  At first there had been a quick thrill of triumph, that he was being let in, but it had quickly been followed by his own self-doubt.  A few times he picked up his phone, planning on calling Scott to ask him what he thought about it, to ask him if it was okay if he came to train.  Not that it was up to Scott.  Not that he wanted to acknowledge in any sort of way that he felt like he had to check with Scott.  No, he was still pissed at him.

            All this went through his head as he laid in bed that night, and just as it was starting to feel a bit overwhelming he thought about Derek’s words, that he had said he knew that Stiles was trying hard.  That he saw what he was doing, that he was doing a good job.  It soothed him in a way he didn’t quite understand and slipped into a restful sleep.

 

            It irked him that he pulled into Scott’s driveway the next morning, Scott slipping out the door of his house with an easy grin on his face like he had never doubted that Stiles would be there.  Scott climbed into the car and shut the door, reaching out to turn on the radio instead of saying anything to Stiles.  Not even an apology, or anything about what had happened and Stiles let it go, though he knew he was going to have to talk to him before the end of the day.  Normally on a training day he would drop Scott off at the house and then head home, but he was sure the other was going to have questions when he didn’t leave.  He wasn’t sure why the thought of telling him was making him so anxious, he was used to being able to tell Scott anything but the last few weeks something had changed.  He had noticed it, of course, but up until this point he hadn’t really had to face that something was off with him and Scott.

            It was lunch before he worked himself up to saying anything, and it was frustrating because he’d never been one to keep his mouth shut.  He’d let his mouth get him into so much trouble all his life he couldn’t even begin to list them all off.  Scott was staring at Allison but he ignored that and reached out to touch his arm.  It made Scott jump which made him startle too and he frowned at him, “Why are you so jumpy?”

            Scott only shook his head, glancing towards the spot on his arm where Stiles had touched him like it offended him before looking up to meet his eyes.  “Nothing, what’s up?”

            It was odd, but since Scott had been bit he’d learn to just take some things in stride.  Instead he tilted his head to the side, trying to think what he wanted to say, and finally just went straight for it, “Derek told me to come to training today.”

            “What?”  He realized that he hadn’t really had Scott’s full attention but he did now, “Why?”

            Stiles wondered if he should be insulted by how incredulous the other sounded and he struggled with deciding exactly how he felt for a moment.  Scott was clearly waiting for an answer and his gaze was so intense that without realizing it Stiles slid his gaze down to the table, his answer a mutter, “He told me if I was gonna be pack I had to train with the pack.”

            He startled when Scott laughed and without looking up he felt him lean in closer, too close, and it made his shoulders hunch. “You’re too weak, what are you going to do training with us?”  There was a wolf growl in the words, not enough to make Stiles think he was in danger, but enough to make him nervous.  He had known that Scott would be unhappy, had planned for it in his head, but he hadn’t expected to feel threatened.

            The words were mean, and Stiles couldn’t help the frown.  If Derek had told Scott to do something he wouldn’t be questioning it.  “I’m just doing what Derek told me to, he said that being part of the pack-”

            “You aren’t though.  You just hang out with us.”

            Stiles wasn’t sure what he would have said, too hurt to even think of anything, but was saved as Isaac slid into the space between them rather abruptly.  There wasn’t really enough room and Scott was forced to move or have Isaac sit on him, and grudgingly he did with a growl.  Isaac ignored him, shifting his weight towards Stiles.  “You’ll be there tonight?”

            Scott had made him self-conscious, and he stared at the table, “Derek told me to.”

            “Good, about time.”  He reached out to pat Stiles arm and he had to forcibly stop the urge to flinch.  He was sure that Isaac wasn’t going to do anything to hurt him, but with Scott’s reaction he was feeling unsteady. “You need training, we all do.  It makes us all stronger.”

            Scott made a disgusted sound and dropped his tray on the table, pushing to his feet and heading towards the door.  Stiles looked up, unsure what was going on.  He glanced at Isaac, “What’s his problem?”        

            Again he reached out, his hand sliding down Stiles’ arm in a way that was much more intimate than the other usually touched him.  “He’s just a little stressed, he didn’t want to be part of the pack and he is upset that he can’t keep you out either.”

            Stiles leaned back and glanced at him, “What’s up with you?”

            Self-consciously Isaac shrugged, “It’s nothing.”

            It pushed Scott to the back of his mind and he turned to fully face Isaac, though when the other looked at him he found himself looking away, avoiding eye contact.  “Why are you touching me so much?”  He hesitated, he was nervous and fell back on his best defense mechanisms, “I mean, I know I’m pretty attractive but...”

            “Yes. You’re very pretty, Stiles.  That is clearly it.”

            “I’m serious Isaac.”  He leaned towards him and though he tried to put force in the words it ended up coming out with more of a whine.  Story of his life.

“Don’t ask questions you don’t want the answers to Stiles.”

            He didn’t really want to antagonize the other, not when Scott and him were already on tense terms but he just couldn’t help himself.  “Why do you keep touching me?”

            “Because you smell like pack and Derek.  It makes me want to be closer.”  He glanced over to where Boyd and Erica were watching from the next table, “We all smell like pack but you have the scent of our alpha all over you too.  You always do.”

            He didn’t know why but that made his mouth go dry, “What does that mean?”     

            Isaac shrugged at the same time he gestured at the other two, motioning them over and they instantly moved.  Erica settled in next to Stiles, Boyd sitting across from him. It should have made him feel trapped but instead he felt safe, leaning in towards Isaac.  While he was looking at them Isaac slid his arm around his shoulders, leaning in close, “Derek won’t let us talk to you about it.  Told us it’s none of our business because you weren’t pack, but today he says you’re coming to training, that you’re part of the pack.”

            Erica laughed, low and sultry, “Though Derek was quick to remind us that you’re fragile.  That you’re _his_.”

            “Erica.”  The tone was warning and surprisingly had come from Boyd.

            She didn’t say anything else and he felt Isaac nod.  “Probably has to do with the way you always smell like him but… he doesn’t really like when we ask about it.”

            Boyd leaned forward, “He said we are going to change with you in the room, that he thinks you’ll be safe.”

            “He will be.”

            Erica eyed Isaac’s arm around him, “Some of us are more comfortable with it than others.”

            Isaac’s breath trailed across his throat making him shiver when he answered her, “It will be fine.”

            It was enough to finally make Stiles pull away, and Isaac’s arm slid off without protest.  He looked down at the table, suddenly uncomfortable, the warm fuzzy feeling starting to fade.  He hadn’t thought about them changing in the same room together.  He felt himself shrinking in, overwhelmed.  Afraid, though he’d never admit it.  At least not to them.

            Though the arm didn’t come back he felt feet against his feet and looked up at Erica and Boyd, surprised by the looks on their faces.  Next to him Isaac said nothing but sidled up closer to him until their bodies touched hip to shoulder.

            “We got you Stiles, you’re pack.”

            He ducked his head, not able to identify how that statement made him feel, but there was something that clicked in to place in him.  He only nodded, tucking in to his food, and though he didn’t quite understand exactly what was happening he didn’t move away from Isaac.

            Next to him Isaac made a pleased sound before he ate his own food, and tucked in between the three of them Stiles felt a little bit like he was home.


	3. Chapter 3

He had waited at his jeep for Scott, but wasn’t that surprised when he didn’t show up.  He had avoided him all day, and there was finally a small bit of anger working its way up his stomach.  His texts had been ignored, his phone call, and he kind of understood why Scott was upset but it _wasn’t his fault_.

            Just as he was about to give up there was someone suddenly just behind him and he turned with an annoyed sigh, prepared to give Scott a lecture, but stuttered to a stop when it was Isaac.  The other boy was close to him, too close, like he had been all day but Stiles held his ground.

            “You heading out?”

            Stiles glanced at the school again and looked down, playing with his keys to hide his nervousness.  “I was waiting for Scott.”

            “He’s already gone.  You should get going or you’ll be late.”

            “Yea, okay.”  He glanced at the jeep and then up at Isaac, “Do you guys need a ride?”

            Isaac gave him a small smile before reaching up to touch his arm, stroking down to his elbow like he was petting him, “No.  We’ll see you there.  Get going.”

            With that he was gone, taking off towards Erica and Boyd and Stiles obediently slid into his vehicle, not really thinking about that he was doing what he was told.  He did have to go or he would be late, and if that happened to coincide with what Isaac told, _suggested_ , he should do, then so be it.  Something felt a little off to him, he wasn’t sure why it was so easy for him to fall into this role with the pack, why he suddenly felt so... subdued.  He shrugged his shoulders though, trying to not worry about it. 

            Driving should have gotten him there quicker, but when he pulled up the others, minus Scott, were standing in the yard, looking bored.  He parked his jeep and got out, feeling self-conscious.  He shoved his hands into the pouch on his hoodie, and ducked his head as he approached them.  He gravitated towards Isaac, who had seemed to take the initiative to include him, and stopped in front of him.

            Silence was awkward for him and after a few seconds of it he looked up at Isaac, “Are we going in?”

            “You go.  Derek wanted to talk to you alone first.”

            “Oh.”  He could feel the heat rising in his face, knew that he was blushing, and darted a glance at Isaac again.

            He didn’t know why but that made the other boy grin and Isaac reached out a hand to grab his elbow, gentler than he expected and gave him a tug towards the house.  “Go on, we’ll be with you in a few minutes.  You’re okay.  Pack, remember?”

 

            Stiles didn’t have to wonder what was going to happen long, as soon as he was through the thresh hold Derek was on him, grabbing him and pressing him back against the door, making it slam shut.  He threw his hands up in the air like he was warding off an attack, but it was only a knee jerk response. 

            Derek had his hands wrapped in his shirt, holding him there, and he let his arms fall to his sides so he wasn’t resisting and tilted his head to the side, showing his throat.  Small frantic puffs of air made it out of his mouth as he panicked, but the longer Derek’s body pressed against him the calmer he got.

            When he wasn’t on the verge of a panic attack he slowly tilted his head back so he could look at Derek, wondering what he had done wrong.  One of Derek’s hands left his shirt to touch the side of his face, and he couldn’t help the flinch, he’d been knocked upside the head by him enough times to anticipate it.

            His hand only slid around to the back of Stiles’ neck though and Derek’s voice was pleased, “You submit so easily.”  Before the words could sting he continued, “It’s good, you’re doing so good.”

            The praise slid into his stomach, making him feel warm, and he couldn’t spare much of his attention on being embarrassed.  Derek let his hand fall away and stepped back.  Stiles reached down to straighten his clothes, but stayed pressed against the wall and when he spoke he kept his eyes on the ground, “What did I do wrong?”

            “Nothing.  I just wanted to... I’m still getting used to the idea of a human in the pack, I wanted to see your response.”

            Stiles fought down the indignation at that, though his eyes darted up for a moment and he was sure the annoyance shone in then, but he only gave Derek a quick glance before he looked back down.  He shifted awkwardly, but since Derek was still looking at him he asked the question that was on his mind, “They said I smell like you.  Why is that?”

            “ _What?_ ”  The calm edge had disappeared from the growl and Stiles tensed up, pressing back against the door.

            “Nothing...”  He may have been remembering that he wasn’t supposed to say anything about that and he knew they were going to be so mad at him.

            Again Derek’s hand grabbed at him, grabbing his jaw and tilting his head up to meet his eyes.  He tried to avert his gaze but he wasn’t allowed to.  “Which one?”

            Stiles licked his lips as his mind raced and when Derek growled again he squeaked out, “I was trying to remember, okay?  The growling isn’t helping.”

            The growling stopped and the grip softened, and when Derek spoke again his voice was calm, “Which one?  They should all know better than to talk about anything that happens in pack.”

            Stiles pushed down his panic at those words and scrambled to put something together, “But I’m pack too, aren’t I?”

            From the look on Derek’s face he could see he caught him, the other man didn’t want to say no, but saying yes meant it should be okay.  It should have made Stiles feel good except... it didn’t.  He hunched his shoulders a little and tilted his eyes down.  “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.”  He hoped the apology was clear in the words, that he could explain what he was feeling, but it was new to him too.  “Isaac said it.  He...” 

            Derek’s hand dropped away from his jaw but he didn’t say anything and Stiles squeezed his eyes shut as he pushed forward, “Scott was being a dick.   Isaac was trying to make me feel better.” He let out a long sigh, and hoped Isaac couldn’t hear him. “Like I belong here.” 

            “And how do you feel about that, Isaac protecting you?”

            He scuffed his foot and tried to really think about it.  It felt weird but it was...  He glanced at the door and wondered if they could hear outside.  “It’s okay.  It isn’t like with Scott, I don’t feel so...”

            His words were failing him and that wasn’t something that usually happened.  Derek nodded like he understood though, “I’m going to bring them in, and have a talk with them.”  Stiles’ heart raced at that, if Derek told Isaac he asked he was sure that he would be mad.  “Are you afraid of him?”

            “He told me not to say anything.”

            “You’re worried because you disobeyed him.”

            “Yes.”  The word was bitter now but Derek made a pleased sound.  It was just too much and Stiles snapped out, “Yea, the tiny human is afraid of a werewolf.  What an accomplishment.”

            Derek’s hand came up automatically to touch Stiles’ face in respond to the tone, and Stiles’ wasn’t able to stifle the flinch.  Derek noticed, because of course he did, he noticed everything and he looked sheepish.  “You’re pack, I’m not going to hurt you.  You just gotta trust me here, okay?  I know that is difficult for you to-”

            “I trust you.”  Stiles looked away, and he knew his voice sounded shaky, “I don’t like everything that is happening and I don’t understand exactly what is going on but... I trust you though.  I do, okay.”

            “Good.”  He reached out to grab Stiles’ arm and pull him away from the door and pulled it open.  Stiles didn’t hear him say anything but he stepped back and moments later the other 3 filed in and headed right for the basement.  Derek was still looking out the door, eyebrow raised, and even Stiles could feel his hostility growing. 

            Should he follow the others?  Should he stay and wait... he had the feeling that Derek was looking for Scott and it really wasn’t something he wanted to get into the middle of.  With Derek’s eyes still on the door he scurried forward quickly, grabbing Isaac’s arm.  He only touched it for a second, letting go before he could be infringing on the other and it should have struck him as odd that Isaac touched him with such little concern.

            “Stiles?”

            “Do I go with you guys or do I wait here with Derek?” 

            Isaac looked over his head at Derek and seemed to get whatever answer he was looking for because he grabbed Stiles’ wrist and started to pull him with them.  Stiles tugged on it like he wanted Isaac to let go, but he just gave him a glance and he relented, following them into the basement.  Oh... yea... this didn’t have disaster written all over it or anything.

                                                                               


	4. Chapter 4

            “You don’t have to look so nervous, you know.  We haven’t even shifted yet.”  Erica’s tone was light, teasing, but they were all thinking it.

            Isaac nodded, “We won’t until Derek comes down here, so you’re okay.  You’d be okay even if we changed, I’d protect you.  Promise.”

            Stiles nodded, though he wasn’t really paying attention to the words, eyes on the stairs where Derek would appear.  He missed the other three exchanging a look at his preoccupation with their Alpha, but noticed when Isaac let him go and headed towards the other side of the room.

            He was moving instantly, keeping in step with him, and when Isaac stopped he nearly ran in to him.  “What are you doing?”

            “I thought I was supposed to stay with you.”

            Boyd laughed suddenly at that, “Careful Isaac, you’re gonna make Derek jealous.”

            Isaac rolled his eyes at that and didn’t look overly concerned.  “Nah, he’s already pleased that I looked after him.  I’m pretty sure I get the gold star today.”

            Stiles abruptly realized that Derek might actually be angry with Isaac because of what they had talked about at lunch and he tucked his head down, his arms crossing over his stomach.  “Isaac?”

            “You okay?”  Isaac’s hands moved in front of him like he was trying to touch something, “You just got real upset.  What’s wrong?”

            He wanted to warn him what he had said, but was embarrassed telling him in front of Erica and Boyd.  He shifted his body until he was just facing Isaac and tried to look up, but he was only able to meet his eyes for a moment before he looked back down.  “When I came in here first Derek... he asked me...”  He trailed off and realized he tasted blood, chewing on his own lip so hard he had broken the skin.  “I told him what you said, about how I smell and...”

            Isaac moved and Stiles’ flinched, a whimper escaping from his throat, sure that he was about to be pummeled into the ground.  Isaac froze at the sound and all three looked up, waiting for a few heartbeats before they relaxed.  Isaac only used an arm around Stiles shoulders to pull him in close like he was hugging him.  Isaac took a deep breath along his neck before he let him go and he was grinning.  “Of course you did, he’s your alpha.  You have to tell him things like that.”

            “You aren’t mad?”

            “Were you worried I’d be mad?”  He sounded ridiculously pleased with himself.

            It was like talking to a miniature version of Derek and Stiles didn’t like it.  He intentionally took a few steps back, giving himself space.  “I don’t understand what game you’re playing.”

            “No game Stiles.  No game.”

            “He’s just vying for his place in the pack.  He’s pleased that out of the three of them you chose to listen to him.”

            Derek startled all of them as he came down the stairs, a sullen Scott following.  It looked a bit like Scott had been scuffed up, but for once Stiles didn’t care.  The wolves around him all tilted their heads and when Derek got close enough they knelt down, even Scott behind him, until he was the only one standing.  Derek moved in front of him, waiting, and he wasn’t trying to make a stand or anything like that, he just didn’t know what he was supposed to do.

            Well, that wasn’t entirely true, it was pretty clear what he was supposed to do right now.  He awkwardly fell to his knees, wincing at the hard basement floor under them and looked up to Derek, making sure he had done what he was supposed to.  He only met his eyes long enough to be sure that he had and then he looked down at the ground.  Derek moved closer to them and no one else moved but things suddenly shifted for Stiles.

            When Derek was close enough that he could feel his body heat, could smell the raw wolf smell even with his human nose it was suddenly like kneeling wasn’t enough anymore.  He fell forward to his hands which brought him close enough to Derek to touch him and even that wasn’t enough.  He whined as he pressed himself flat to the floor, his face turned so his nose touched the side of Derek’s shoes, and his arms splayed out.

            Everyone was suddenly quiet in the basement, even the steady sounds of breathing and heartbeats seemed to have silenced and Stiles just listened to his own huffs of nervous breath. 

            Derek’s voice was deadly above him, “Did one of you tell him to do this?”

            There was a chorus of ‘no alpha’s, and Stiles knew that he was doing something that none of the other wolves were, but he didn’t know what to do about it.  Moving wasn’t an option, it just wasn’t.  The thought of sitting up seemed impossible so instead he closed his eyes and hoped he hadn’t messed everything up.

            “Stiles?”

            “Alpha.”  Just the word was his only response, all he could manage, but it was enough.

            “Why are you on the floor like that?”

            Words ran through his head at a million miles a minute.  His half assed theories about wolf packs, something funny to break up the tension, something that wouldn’t humiliate him and he could feel his heart starting to race.  When he didn’t answer Derek spoke again, his voice rumbling with a pointed command.

            “Stiles, why are you on the floor like that?”

            “I don’t know.”  It was the only answer that didn’t feel like a lie to him, that didn’t feel like an excuse. 

            “Sit back, sit up.”  The alpha voice telling him to move seemed like it freed some restraint holding him down.  He edged back, scooting his knees forward as he sat up so he ended up closer to Derek when he finally sat back on his knees, the other man only inches in front of him.  Belatedly Stiles realized this left him with his face inches from Derek’s crotch.

            Not sure where to look he looked at Derek’s shoes.  Black, heavy boots, of course they were, it’s like the man lived to be a stereotype.

            The assessment was short lived as Derek grabbed his jaw and tilted his face up.  Now that he was paying attention he could see that the wolves around him had gotten to their feet.  Derek looked amused, “Why did you go all the way down to the floor like that?”

            He chewed his already bloody lip, and wanted to look around maybe for an answer, but Derek’s hold wouldn’t let him move.  His first day of training and he had already humiliated himself.  He found himself just wanting to go home, and he wasn’t far enough gone to cry, but his brain helpfully suggested it for a possible future option.  “I don’t know.”  Derek waited so he tried to think about it, and tried to come up with an answer.  “I... I felt like I should.  That... kneeling still felt too high up.”  He swallowed hard and only the fact that the amusement had left Derek’s face kept him talking, “I felt like I was supposed to be at... to be at your feet, okay?”

            The corner of Derek’s mouth lifted, and Stiles was sure he was laughing at him.  Derek pulled him to his feet, yanking him forward until they were pressed against each other, and a strong arm went around his waist to hold him there.  “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

            Stiles’ wasn’t sure that he thought he had, though maybe he did since he was the only one that had done it.  He was supposed to be following the others’ lead.  He licked his lips, and didn’t miss Derek’s eyes dart down to them, “No one else... no one else did that.”

            “No, they didn’t.  They are all betas, kneeling before their Alpha when they aren’t in trouble is plenty enough.”

            Stiles took that in, and was sure that Derek had worded it that way on purpose.  He focused on the word Beta.  “You think that I’m not... well I mean I’m not a wolf so I’m not a beta, but you don’t think it’s just because I’m human or you wouldn’t have been surprised.”

            Derek watched him working it out, seemingly content with Stiles’ body pressed against his and it all felt so calm that he was startled by the snarl behind him.  “He’s saying you’re a pack omega.”  In a flash Derek had let go of him and shoved him to the side, and by the time Stiles regained his balance he saw Derek and Scott standing off.  Both had gone wolf, teeth shown, growls filling the room.

            “Isaac.”

            Isaac was still fully human, though he looked like it was a struggle.  Stiles didn’t know if they were going to all change now, if there was going to be a fight, or what was going to happen.  Isaac grabbed his arm and firmly pushed him against the wall behind him, standing between him and the others.  “Just stay behind me if anything happens.”

            What he really wanted to know was why.  What was a pack omega and why had the information been enough to start a fight?  It was short lived, Scott was no match for Derek and within seconds he was pinned to the ground, snarling and howling.  Stiles barely saw the hit from Derek but then Scott was snoozing, and Stiles wished he had never come to train.  He ruined everything, he was sure of it.

            Derek’s eyes snapped up to find him and Isaac moved out of the way obediently.  Derek’s eyes were alpha red and Stiles started to shake and when the other man stalked towards him he used all his will power and concentration not to wet himself.  Derek stopped just short of touching him though and tilted his head, “Are you okay?”

            “Yea.”  He didn’t point out that of course he was, nothing had actually happened to him, but when even he was aware that it was a bad time to joke, it was a really bad time to joke.  His fear didn’t keep him from talking though, nothing probably could.  “What is a pack omega?”

            “Let me get Scott to a lock room and then we will talk and then start training.”

            If Derek was hesitant to continue with training at all he didn’t show it.  Isaac stepped forward to help him move Scott but Derek stopped him with a hand.  “No, stay with him.” 

            Isaac nodded and Boyd moved forward to get Scott and Derek and him headed up the stairs, though Stiles had no idea to where.  He didn’t know what a lock room was, and he’d ask.  Later.  Not now.  Actually, maybe not ever. 

            He had stayed leaning against the wall, and watched Erica as she circled closer to him, a grin on her face.  “Exciting, right?”

            “What’s a pack omega?”

            No, he didn’t really think he’d get an answer, but it was worth a try.  They both looked at him like he was crazy to even ask them and he shrugged.  Erica tried to move a bit closer but there was a grumble from Isaac and she backed off. 

            It wasn’t much longer after that and Derek was back, looking less tense without Scott in the room.  He moved straight for Stiles, “Everything is okay.”

            Well, he didn’t need to be coddled, that was for sure, and he wanted to shrug but he was shaken up.  When Derek got close he was hit again by the urge to get on the floor and he must have started to sink down because Derek grabbed his upper arm and pulled him back up. 

            “No, none of that.  Not right now.”  He ruffled his hand through Stiles’ hair and leaned in to smell him like Isaac had, and was downright beaming when he pulled back.  Derek smiling like that was a crazy thing. 

            “Pack omega?”  Lest everyone forget, Stiles wanted to know what the hell had just happened.

            “It’s a spot in the pack.  Low spot in the pack, kind of.”  Stiles snorted at that, oh sure, of course it was.  What else would he be doing in the pack?

            Derek wasn’t done though and Stiles almost wished he was, that he could rewind all of this.   Maybe all the way back to when Scott was bit.  No, maybe the very first day he had met Scott, he could meet someone else, could end up in a situation that didn’t involve werewolves, and omegas and... Derek’s words filled the big space of the basement and there was no missing them.

            “And chosen as the Alpha’s mate.”


	5. Chapter 5

            Stiles must have misheard.  He must be going deaf.  No, maybe he was at lacrosse practice and Jackson hit him hard enough that he had a concussion and this was all a hallucination.  That was probably it.  It made more sense.

            “What?”

            Erica’s laugh filled the room, “His mate.   If you’re the pack omega, that makes you the Alpha’s bitch.  Shame.”

            “What?”

            Derek threw Erica a glare that had the smirk on her face disappear and her eyes avert, before he turned his attention back to Stiles.  “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.  I’m not even sure how... it doesn’t matter.  Being pack omega just means that you are ... it is possible that you have connected with the pack but are human so it naturally manifested this way.”

            “What am I supposed to do?”

            Derek tilted his head, and Stiles would swear that he could see dirty thoughts cross his face, but they were gone fast enough.  “What your instincts tell you to Stiles, just like you knew how you should submit.  I had already suspected... the way you sought Isaac and the pack for protection.  The way you submit, but I didn’t know for sure.”

            The revelation wasn’t a surprise, but it was still kind of painful.  The weakest one in a wolf pack, of course.  It made sense, but it still hurt.  He tried to shrug it off, “Well hey, we already knew that I was the weakest right?”  His voice broke though, and his stomach tightened, and this was usually when he pulled away so he could hide his feelings.

            It wasn’t what his instincts told him though, and he gave in to the urge to press forward against Derek, to curl up against his body and press his face against his neck.  He was nuzzling the bigger man before he even really realized it, and before he could think to stop a hand came up to the back of his head holding him there. 

            “There, see.  It’s okay.  Omega doesn’t mean weak Stiles, right now you’re too keyed up.  We’ll talk tomorrow about it, and I’ll show you the lore around it.  Omegas hold packs together, so I need you to calm down so we can train.”

            It took a few minutes for him to calm, but slowly the ache eased and when he didn’t think he would cry he pushed back, Derek dropping his hands to let him.  The other 3 wolves were only a foot or two behind them and he scrambled backwards until he was in line with them, until he was just half a step behind them and waited. 

            Derek motioned at Isaac and he stepped forward, “I hear you’ve been talking a lot.”

            Isaac didn’t shrink back and he kept his head up, “I discussed pack information with another pack member.”

            “I told you-”

            “That it was pack business and I waited until you said that Stiles was pack before I discussed it with him.”

            Derek’s eyes narrowed and finally Isaac did tilt his head down a little, deferring to his alpha, but Derek didn’t seem overly concerned.  “Careful.”

            “Of course, Alpha.”

            “Alright.  You first, come on.”

            There was no delay, no hesitation before Isaac went wolf.  Stiles forced himself not to step backwards, or react, though he couldn’t help his whole body going stiff.  Isaac moved towards Derek until he gave him a nod, and then he turned back around.  His eyes found Stiles’ instantly and headed towards him. 

            “Stiles, remember you need to submit.”

            Well, he didn’t actually need to be reminded of that.  When Isaac reached him he slid to his knees, thankful that he didn’t feel the urge to go flat to the ground like he had with Derek.  Isaac didn’t touch him as he circled him, but he made a small comforting sound, and when Stiles looked at him he was sure that Isaac was in control.  He slowly moved to his feet when Isaac waited for him.  Isaac grinned and Stiles couldn’t help but picture him with a wagging tail.  He knew the smile slid across his own face and Derek nodded.

            “Alright.  Erica.  You’re next.”

            She didn’t look as confident and when Isaac moved away Stiles tried to follow him but he shook his head and Stiles settled back to where he was, crossing his arms across his chest.  Erica waited until Derek motioned at her and went wolf, taking a moment facing Derek to calm herself before she turned to Stiles.  She approached him slowly, sniffing the air, and Stiles resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he slid to his knees.  He might as well just stay down there.  She reached him and did touch him, grabbing his shoulder, her hands turning to claws that dug in almost painfully.

            Stiles whimpered and looked to Derek and then Isaac, but neither of them had moved so he must be safe.  The whimper was what did it, her grip loosened and she pressed her face into his, so close that his eyes crossed trying to look at her.  She suddenly licked up the side of his face, making him sputter, but backed off quickly.  A twinkle in her eye even when she was wolf. 

            It only left Boyd, and he still looked unsure.  Finally he turned all the way to Derek and his voice sounded like he knew the other wouldn’t like his answer.  “I’m not sure I can do it.”

            Derek eyed him and then nodded at Isaac, “Go stand next to Stiles.”  He turned his attention back to Boyd, “He’s pack, you can smell it.  I know he is human but if you just let yourself feel for pack he’ll connect fine for you.”

            Without waiting any longer he shifted and didn’t center on Derek like the others, instead he whirled and stalked towards Stiles with angry steps.  Stiles shrunk back on his knees, but Boyd didn’t slow down, just reached him and grabbed his shirt with big claws and slammed him down on to his back. 

            He felt hot breath on his face, growls and he tilted his head back obediently, showing his throat, though he couldn’t help but cry out when he felt teeth. 

            “Boyd.”

            It was calm, and didn’t sound worried and Stiles latched on to that, panting but holding still.  The teeth slowly left and then Boyd was snuffling at his hair and his neck and finally he pulled back so he was just crouched over him.  His voice was growly, “You reek like fear.”

            Isaac had moved closer, and Stiles found himself flexing his hand so he could grab on to his pant leg, “He smells like fear because you’re scaring him.”  He moved closer until he was nearly standing over Stiles’ prone form.

            Boyd leaned in and smelled him again and Stiles could feel when he relaxed, he couldn’t see it though because he had turned in head in against Isaac, hiding there.  He fought not to grab at him when he moved away, but Boyd did too, rolling with ease to his feet and moving to stand in front of Derek, muttering out an apology.

            “It’s okay, I was sure you wouldn’t hurt him.”

            Stiles stayed on the ground, and he was starting to feel like he spent a lot of time there.  And he didn’t see it getting any better.  He eyed around him and pushed up until he was on his elbows, but made no attempt to do anything else. 

            “I’m okay, in case anyone cares.”  The words slipped out with ease, a practiced sarcastic response, and he refused to back down when Derek looked at him. 

            “Alright, that went okay.  Come on Stiles, up ya go.”  Derek nodded at Isaac and without any warning he was grabbed and pulled to his feet, grabbing on to Isaac’s arm to steady himself.  He pulled away quickly though, unable to suppress his resentment at being manhandled by nearly everyone in the room.

            “Don’t touch me.”

            Isaac glanced at Derek and took a step towards Stiles but Derek waved him off, moving towards him himself.

            The urge to submit was strong but Stiles had enough and he crossed his arms, taking all his will power to stay standing when Derek was close enough to touch.  He glanced up at his eyes but couldn’t hold it and moved them down to his shoulder.  “I get that I’m some kind of omega but-”

            “Silence.”

            His mouth snapped shut at that, but he continued to glare at Derek for all that he was worth.  “Stiles.”

            “What?”

            Derek’s mouth quirked a little, “This may have been a little too much at once.  You don’t need to stay for training.”

            Derek started to turn away but Stiles jerked forward and shoved out, hitting Derek in the shoulder hard enough to make him lean back.  He was angry, he hadn’t gone through all that for nothing.  “So you drag me down here, and push me around and then tell me to _go_?”

            A growl filled the room, rumbling along Stiles’ nerves as Derek turned to face him full on.  He reached up and for the first time Stiles didn’t flinch away from him, because whatever was going on with what he was to the pack, what he was to Derek, it was finally sinking in that his Alpha wouldn’t hurt him. 

            Derek’s hand only cupped his cheek, tilting his head up, “That is the kind of fight one of my pack should have.”  He let go of Stiles and looked around the room, “Okay.  Let’s train.”


End file.
